


Gashina

by lipysoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipysoul/pseuds/lipysoul
Summary: After a misunderstanding with Hyunjin’s love life, Sooyoung and the triplets end up in hot water with the biggest artist/drug dealer in South Korea, Sunmi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> someone yell at me for starting a new fic. please.

“I’ve never felt this way .. for anyone. The way you make me feel .. I feel like I'm suffocating but I love it. It’s like you have your hands wrapped tightly around my neck squeezing and squeezing but I don’t want you to let go .. I love you Jinsoul .. to the point where I’ll die in every alternate universe if it meant I get to be with you in the next every single time. I love you Jinsoul .. and I want you to be my girl” 

Sooyoung felt absolutely vulnerable in that moment, something she doesn’t let herself feel often. She sighed as she finished reading what she wrote on a crumpled up piece of paper, looking up expecting to see some sort of impact from her words just to be met with obnoxious laughter coming from even more obnoxious girls. 

“what kinda fruity shit was that??” Hyunjin asked stuffing her face with potato chips as Hyejoo snatched the paper away from the now irritated girl who surprisingly didn’t even bother to fight back for it. 

“Hey I liked it!” Yerim made sure to butt in the conversation from the next room, “especially the part where you said you were suffocating nice one!” The older girl shook her head before slapping Hyejoo upside hers and snatching the paper away. “Man fuck y’all, never any help” 

“I would love to help you if you weren’t head over heels over a girl who would never feel this” Hyejoo shrugged hopping off the couch and into the next room where Yerim was spray painting on the wall. Sooyoung scoffed as Hyunjin passed her a beer, plopping herself next to her on the bigger couch “cheer up dummy, girls ain’t shit anyway” 

“arguing with the girlfriend again I see?” Hyunjin side eyed her before sighing. 

“she's not my girl” Hyunjin finished her beer in one gulp but it didn’t surprise Sooyoung in the slightest. The younger girl was always a drinker despite being ... young. She knew the triplets had a hard living situation which is why they all clicked, they understood her struggles, she understood theirs. Hyunjin was always the one to take it the hardest though, she was the oldest even if it was just by a few minutes and Sooyoung knew better than anyone that the older siblings always gets it the worst. The other two just took things as a joke most of the time. Mainly Hyejoo. 

Yerim was the, I guess you can say smart one. She was definitely nice but don’t let it fool you that girl is anything but innocent. She’s been arrested about 3 times this year for trespassing and damaging property. To be fair it was just for Graffiti but Yerim was an artist and the whole South Korea was her canvas and goodluck to anybody who tried to stop her from being that.

On the other hand there was Hyejoo, the actual trouble maker, the devil in disguise. Sooyoung and her always clashed, it was like they were related from how much they argued. But Hyejoo was a little brat so you couldn’t blame Sooyoung for wanting to throw her off a building every once in awhile. To Sooyoung she was the biggest asshole but at the same time she was a lot of talk AND a lot of action, one time the only thing Yerim would talk about was spray painting a mural in at the beach but there was always a group of obnoxious kids waiting there to attack any person they see fit, which they tried to do to the four girls until Hyejoo kicked all their asses. 

It was pretty impressive and Yerim got to spray paint some shit in the area but at the end of it they were being chased out as a result for Hyejoo’s poor decision making. 

Then there was Sooyoung, the charming one. She wasn’t related to the triplets in any way but she sure acted like it. She was smart, athletic and funny at least that’s what everyone around the neighborhood says. Sooyoung was also unfortunately a hopeless romantic but it only ever showed with the blonde Sooyoung just couldn’t seem to keep away from her. 

Jung Jinsoul. Probably- no not probably she is the best singer in Busan, shit maybe even the best in South Korea, according to Sooyoung. Blonde hair, snatched waist, big butt, beautiful face, beautiful voice, she was even intelligent and it was so hard not to fall for her. Sooyoung tired but ultimately failed every time. Sooyoung and Jinsoul were best friends who fell for each other and fell hard but Sooyoung was the only one to act knowledge it, Jinsoul would just pretend she didn’t feel anything but then come running to her when she needed her. It fucked with her head a lot but she loved the girl, she would do anything to see Jinsoul smile.

It hurt Sooyoung thinking about it, for years she dreamt of being hers. Walking around the neighborhood hand and hand, showing her off to all the people who thought Sooyoung was too much of a loser to get with her. 

But that’s all it was, dreams and Jinsoul made sure to remind her of that every single time. 

“How many of those fuckass letters are you gonna write until you realize shit is never gonna work out?” Hyunjin asked finishing another beer, crushing the can and throwing it somewhere in the room. Sooyoung sighed, she couldn’t answer that. She thought she could write thousands and thousands of letters in hopes that Jinsoul would just say yes to one but everyday the number got smaller and Sooyoung was losing faith. “Shut up” was all she could reply before gulping her own beer in one go. 

“Oh? Are you trying to challenge me?” Hyunjin stood up grabbing the rest of the beers and putting them on the coffee table in front of them, Sooyoung looked between the beers and the girl next to her with a smug look on her face. Having an internal battle with herself, she was never the one to back away from a challenge but Hyunjin was intense, she was competitive just like her and when they competed with anything it always ended badly for them. 

But tonight Sooyoung didn’t care. 

“You’re on you big goofy bitch” was the last thing the older brunette said before they both lunged at the beer cans snatching one and opening it in one motion, taking a big swing before crushing the cans and throwing. 

The game went on for another hour with Hyejoo providing more beers than they needed and ended with them passed out, Sooyoung sleeping with her legs hanging off the couch and Hyunjin sleeping upside down. 

The next morning Sooyoung sat up stretching her arms out and rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room to the girls spread out. She didn’t plan to sleep over at their little hangout but she had too much to drink and was definitely feeling the hangover. Sooyoung laid back down once she realized it was only 9 AM only to shoot right back up “shit i’m late” 

“You’re late”

“Yeah I know, I know but I'm here now” Sooyoung was trying to catch her breath and fix her jacket as she approached the blonde who had her arms crossed, glaring at her. She was wearing a beautiful blue sundress, it was strapless so her collarbones were out and it made Sooyoung go a little crazy the closer she got to her. “You look beautiful” the taller girl smiled pushing some of the blondes hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah and you look a mess and you fucking stink- Sooyoung I told you this was important to me” Sooyoung just rolled her eyes, she hated when Jinsoul nagged not because it was annoying but because it was hot, the way she cared for her and she just wanted to push her up against something and fuck- 

“Are you even listening to me?” 

“What? Yeah! Did you forget I’m not going in with you? I’m just here for moral support chill on me a bit baby. I got this huge headache” 

Jinsoul just flared her nose, she was getting irritated with the taller girl. She hated how laid back she was all the time, sure sometimes it was attractive and it really came in handy when Jinsoul felt worked up but not when she needed Sooyoung to focus and stay on track. Sooyoung would just ignore everything negative like it didn’t mean anything and it made Jinsoul feel something that wasn’t good. 

“Sooyoung why can’t you ever take anything serious? Is your life really that much of a joke?” Jinsoul blurted out but once again Sooyoung just blew it off dismissing the conversation. It was always like this whenever Jinsoul would try to get deeper into Sooyoung’s life they’ve been best friends for years and she felt like she barely knew the girl. She was stubborn and hard headed but charming, athletic, funny and smart and her family situation wasn’t the best and that’s all she knew. Sooyoung wouldn’t let her get any deeper despite opening up her heart to her ... and her legs. 

“Go Jinsoul you’re gonna be late” Sooyoung gave the blonde a quick peck on her lips before opening the door and pushing her inside “Goodluck!” She yelled out before letting the door close. 

Sooyoung went across the street to the local pizza place to wait for Jinsoul, it was pretty empty so she didn’t mind waiting there. “Jerry my man! what’s up what’s up” Sooyoung gave the man a pound before waving to the cook in the back and taking a seat on one of the stools by the window. She decided to take a little nap to pass time, Jinsoul knew where she’d be at if she came out early. But only five minutes passed before her little nap was interrupted when someone banged hard against the table she was napping on. 

“Sooyoung! Where’s Hyunjin” Sooyoung shot up quickly wiping the little bit of drool she felt on the corner of her mouth. “Ahh Nancy good morning to you too” Sooyoung rubbed at her temples preparing for wherever this conversation was about to go. The sight of Nancy just irritated her and she didn’t know why. She just had that face and her voice, god her voice was the most annoying thing on the planet, but Hyunjin kept her around so she had to be the “bigger person” or whatever the fuck. 

“Where’s Hyunjin” 

“I don’t fucking know Nancy do I look like her mother to you?” Sooyoung sighed as Nancy took a seat on the stool next to her, all she wanted was to nap before Jinsoul came back to talk her ear off. 

“You smell like you were drinking, were you with her.”

“What is this, an interrogation? I wasn’t with her. I can’t drink by myself?”

“Did you take my girlfriend to a bar? I won’t hesitate to tell my brothers to take your ass out Sooyoung.” Nancy ignored every excuse Sooyoung tried to come up with, it was like she knew everything but still decided to ask more questions. Sooyoung wanted to punch her so bad and for the next two minutes she was really debating on it until Hyunjin walked in the pizza shop. Maybe there was a God. 

“Look she’s right there!” Sooyoung pointed to the younger girl who just looked defeated once she realized who Sooyoung was talking to. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Sooyoung immediately tunes out the conversation once Nancy got up, going back to take a nap which didn’t last long because Jinsoul was back. 

“I got the internship!” Jinsoul went straight for a hug which caught Sooyoung off guard but eventually hugging the blonde back. “Let’s go celebrate” Sooyoung suggested intertwining their fingers and heading out. 

The rest of the day was just them hanging out, going to arcades, raiding a 7 eleven and sneaking into multiple movies at the movie theater to just make out until Jinsoul got really invested in one film and cut their fun short before it really began.

“I forgot to ask but where’d you get all this money to take me out from?” Jinsoul questioned keeping her focus ahead of her, Sooyoung just shrugged as they walked down the street. “I told you the girls and I got this little dancing gig at some underground club. Pays well when we win” 

“So you’re just blowing all of your money?” Jinsoul turned to face the taller girl but still continued to walk. Sooyoung avoided her eye contact though, she knew exactly where this conversation was going to go and usually she’ll let Jinsoul do her little inspirational speeches but today just wasn’t one of those days. “It’s cool Jinsoul, I’ll get more eventually” 

That made Jinsoul stop completely, she was still holding onto Sooyoung’s hand so the brunette was pulled back “Sooyoung.” 

“Jinsoul don’t start okay? We had a good day right? Let’s have a better night” Sooyoung smirked pulling the blonde’s body closer to her, Jinsoul rolled her eyes but allowed Sooyoung to place soft kisses all over her face before placing her hand on the taller girl’s chest and softly pushing back. “You stink Sooyoung” They both laughed as Sooyoung smelled herself. 

“Had a drinking contest with Hyunjin last night and was knocked out cold after that, I didn’t have enough time to go home and freshen up for you princess” Jinsoul just shook her head, looking over at her building before taking the brunette’s hand and pulling her along. “You can freshen up at my apartment then” Sooyoung gladly followed trying to keep her excitement down not even noticing Jinsoul stopped, causing them to almost bump into each other. 

“But only under one condition” The blonde spoke up holding one finger between the both of them “You’re staying over and we’re watching movies together” Jinsoul gave an innocent smile not letting Sooyoung get a word in, grabbing her hand again and pulling her upstairs. 

Jinsoul made a mental note before bringing the taller girl upstairs that she wasn’t going to have sex with her, not tonight. She wanted tonight to be like two best friends having a sleepover but that all fell out the window when Sooyoung came back from her shower. Hair and body dripping wet. Jinsoul cursed under her at how she couldn’t even last a few hours without opening her legs for the girl. 

The blonde sat awake on the bed while Sooyoung was fast asleep. She stared at the girl feeling disgusted with herself, not because the sex wasn’t good. It was amazing. But because she knew every time they did have sex they fell more and more in love with each other and as much as Jinsoul wanted to be with Sooyoung she couldn’t. 

Sooyoung was a mess. Everything about her was just messy. She was always in trouble, always hanging out with those fucking triplets and god knows if she was even telling the truth about getting money from “dancing”. Jinsoul knew Sooyoung had a rough life growing up, even now her life was rough and she was just scared that Sooyoung was going to result the life of crime to make ends meet. 

She was in love with Sooyoung, even if she didn’t want to admit it or even tell her and she knew Sooyoung felt the same way from the dozens of letters and confessions Sooyoung gives her. It broke her own heart to reject her every time and then crawl back to her when she needed or wanted her near. But having a religious parents and trying to get her music career going, she had to limit how far she should let Sooyoung in. Unfortunately she wasn’t doing a very good job at it. 

Maybe she just didn’t want to. 

Jinsoul sighed putting her clothes back on before getting back under the covers, cuddling against Sooyoung’s half naked body. Playfully placing wet kisses on her back, falling fast asleep. 

The next morning came a little bit too quick for Sooyoung’s liking but she was excited to spend the day with Jinsoul again. The brunette turned around to face the blonde only to see the spot next to her empty with a little note on the pillow that read. 

“Got called in to start today! I’ll see you later on, stay out of trouble <3” 

Sooyoung smiled at the note before getting dressed, folding it and placing it in her back pocket. She could hear Jinsoul’s parents talking downstairs and she didn’t really want to deal with Mr Jung’s death stares so she decided to leave through the fire escape. It was nothing she wasn’t used to anyways. People gave her odd looks but the brunette just shrugged them off. Walking down the block to the pizza shop. 

Sooyoung turned the corner and immediately regretted it when her name was shouted for the whole Busan to hear “YO SOOYOUNG!” The tiny girl with the loud voice made her way in front of the pizza shop, giving the taller girl hi fives and compliments. 

“Ain’t you supposed to be in school or something?” 

“Fuck school, school’s not making me any money. The streets are” Yeojin wiggled her eyebrows and Sooyoung just shook her head. “The streets” The taller girl replied laughing “You don’t know a damn thing about the streets” Sooyoung pushed passed the girl who just followed still talking nonsense, It made her lose her appetite. 

“Why you always gotta look down on my way of living” 

“Cause your way of living is stupid” 

“Says the one who makes money off of dancing at clubs” Yeojin said in a mocking tone. 

“Everyone in Busan participates in that shit” Sooyoung defended, stopping at the edge of the sidewalk. “Yeah but the difference is that’s your only source of income, everyone else got cash flowing from all different places” Yeojin replied a little too excited with herself slapping Sooyoung’s shoulders. “Cut it out”

“Oh I'm sorry I forgot about your other job” Sooyoung just gave her a weird look before crossing the street, Yeojin still followed closely behind. “You go to my house and pretend you’re fixing different things only to fuck my sister for $200 every week” Sooyoung’s eyes widen, turning around and grabbing the small girl and pushing her against the brick wall. “Yeojin I swear to-“

“Chill out homie, I’m not gonna snitch to the pretty blonde on one condition though” 

“What.” 

“Hyejoo gets to come with Chaewon and me to Sunmi’s tonight” Sooyoung just laughed still holding the girl against the wall and Yeojin gave her an evil smile. The smaller girl didn’t scare Sooyoung not one bit but what did scare her was her little secret with Haseul getting exposed to Jinsoul. Sooyoung would absolutely die if the blonde found out how she got money on the side. It would ruin every chance she had with the girl. 

“I’ll tell you what, you keep what you know a secret and I’ll refrain from curb stomping your little ass right now” Yeojin just wiggled in Sooyoung’s grip. “Deal?”

Yeojin tried to protest but Sooyoung’s grip just got tighter, the smaller girl just sighed in defeat and nodded “man fuck, fine. I won’t say anything” Sooyoung released her death grip on the girl before straightening out her shirt. “Now go ya ass to school before I tell Haseul” Sooyoung ruffled her hair before pushing the younger girl by the head. 

\- 

“Can I ask you something?” Sooyoung spoke up trying to hook up the new flat screen TV to the wall. 

“Of course baby” Haseul replied taking a sip of her wine. 

“Why do you let Yeojin walk around the streets like she’s some gangsta?” Haseul looked up from her magazine, eyeing Sooyoung’s half naked body flexing as she connected wires to each other. Putting the magazine down, she gulped the rest of her wine down before refilling her cup. Pretending to think about her answer. 

It made Sooyoung nervous when she did that, Haseul was unpredictable. Scary and unpredictable, it’s probably what made Sooyoung so attracted to her. “I mean like why don’t you encourage her to go to school or something, I’m sure the school called a couple of times.” Sooyoung tried to make her question sound better but she felt like she made it worse, Haseul just kept taking sips from her cup. Sooyoung just tried to ignore her intense stare by disconnecting some of the wires she already connected so she would have something to distract herself with.

“Are you judging the way I parent?” Haseul spoke, the taller girl could see her smirk from the corner of her eye. “N-not at all” Sooyoung cleared her throat actively ignoring Haseul still keeping her intense stare. “You’re all set” The taller girl changed the subject, cleaning up the mess she made. “Yeojin doesn’t listen to me” Haseul suddenly blurted out. 

“Make her listen then” Sooyoung made her way back to the bed sitting on the edge, facing the smaller woman. Haseul was intimidating but only to Sooyoung and everyone else but when it came to Yeojin it was like she had a soft spot. Haseul and Sooyoung had been seeing each other for almost two years now, Haseul was always rough with her always demanding and yelling at her to fuck her harder and shit like that but when it came to Yeojin she would never even think of raising her voice. It was weird. 

But Sooyoung could see where she was coming from, growing up with the triplets she had to put them in check multiple times, especially Hyejoo. But at most times she had a soft spot for them and it usually got her in trouble. She always offered her help to Haseul who never took it seriously, now Yeojin was out running around in the streets, skipping school and getting into trouble.

“Haseul, I got a lot of love for you and you’ve helped me a lot. I’ll do anything for you including roughing up your sister a little and making her listen” Sooyoung playfully punched the air making Haseul chuckle “besides I already kind of did that before coming over here” 

“Oh, did you?” Sooyoung nodded “She tried to negotiate a deal that if I let her take Hyejoo to Sunmi’s, she’ll keep what we do a secret” Haseul’s eyes widen at that last part. 

“Wait she knows what we do?” Sooyoung nodded once again and Haseul threw her head back on the bed. “Its cool though I handled it and I made her go to school” Haseul just sighed looking over at Sooyoung, mouthing a thank you. “Another thing I need is for her to try to black mail me too” Haseul stood quiet for a few moments before pulling the taller girl on top of her. 

“Enough about her, how about round 2 before you go?” Sooyoung tried to keep her excitement hidden as Haseul pulled her in for a kiss and not even a few seconds later her phone went off. “Just ignore it” Haseul mumbled against the taller girl’s lips, deepening the kiss Sooyoung tried to ignore her phone ringing off the hook, as Haseul ran her fingers through the taller girl’s hair Sooyoung could only think about- 

what if it was Jinsoul? what if she needed my help? what if she was dying?

“I’m sorry I have to take this” Sooyoung mumbled against the women’s lips and pushed herself up off the bed grabbing her phone on the dresser. She accepted the call without looking at the caller ID. 

At first Sooyoung could just hear a bunch of heavy breathing and curses until a voice spoke up. “Hello?! Sooyoung is it you did I dial the right number?!” 

“Yes yes it’s Sooyoung who is this?” 

“Hyunjin- ahh shit shh shh be quiet don’t speak” The call went silent but it was still ongoing, Sooyoung moved the phone from her face to look at the caller ID and just made a face at Haseul when she couldn’t recognize it. “It’s Hyunjin” She whispered to Haseul before putting the phone back on her ear. The heavy breathing picked up and finally Hyunjin spoke up again. “I’ll be at the alleyway by Jerry’s pizza shop meet me there right now.” 

“Dude what the-“ The call hung up before Sooyoung could ask anything, groaning as she threw her head back. “Same time tomorrow?” Haseul asked chuckling at Sooyoung’s frustrated expression. The taller girl nodded before sighing and grabbing her clothes. Hyunjin better have a good explanation for cock blocking her. 

— 

Sooyoung was starting to get pissed off, Hyunjin was nowhere to be found and it was starting to get late. The younger girl told her to meet her here and she wasn’t even here her damn self. Sooyoung tried to call the number she was called from but it would go straight to voicemail. 

“This fucking kid” Sooyoung spoke out loud and thank god she did because she heard her name being whispered from .. well she didn’t from where. “Sooyoung is that you?” 

“Hyunjin?” Sooyoung called out and a few seconds later the trunk to the car Sooyoung was standing in front opened up revealing a scared Hyunjin. “Oh thank fucking lord- what took you so long?!” Hyunjin whispered hopping out of the trunk and closing it. 

“How long have you been in there?” Sooyoung wanted to take this serious and worry for the younger girl but Hyunjin looked like a little bitch coming out of that trunk she couldn’t hold her laughter in. “Oh this funny to you?” 

Sooyoung just nodded wiping her tears from laughing so much. 

“I almost di!-“ Hyunjin stopped herself taking a deep breath before lowering her voice “I almost died” Sooyoung just chuckled moving past the stressed out girl to lean against the car. “Dude I already told you, Nancy’s brothers are a bunch of pussies you could’ve just called me to beat their asses” 

The younger girl shook her head violently “it’s not Nancy- I mean it is Nancy like Nancy caused it but she wasn’t the one trying to get me killed!” Sooyoung stood there in confusion, nodding along but not really understanding. 

“It was Yeji.” 

“Yeji?! I told you to stop messing with that girl”

Before Hyunjin could respond she heard her name being shouted through the empty streets “KIM HYUNJIN COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE” Hyunjin panicked pushing passed Sooyoung to go back into the trunk but the taller girl just blocked her way. “Stop being a pussy, lets go talk to them” 

“NO!” Hyunjin put her hand over the taller girls mouth and dragged her behind the car. “That’s exactly what we AREN’T going to do” Sooyoung just rolled her eyes. 

“COME OUT AND PLAY KIM HYUNJIN! YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER!” Sooyoung was about to push the younger girl away and go handle those assholes on her own until one of them shot in the air causing her to stumble back onto Hyunjin. “Holy fuck they have guns?! who the fuck did you piss off?!” Sooyoung aggressively whispered. 

“I told you it was Yeji and she’s Sunmi’s niece and Sunmi- you know who Sunmi is” 

“Yeji’s Sunmi’s niece?!” Sooyoung practically yelled out until Hyunjin put her hand over Sooyoung’s mouth again waiting to see if anyone heard it. “Will you shut the fuck up” Hyunjin released her hold on the older girl who just looked around.

“COME ON HYUNJIN DON’T BE AFRAID, SUNMI JUST WANTS TO TALK AND YOU KNOW HOW IMPATIENT SHE IS”

“What did you do?” Sooyoung stood up still hidning behind the car incase they checked the ally way. “Okay don’t get mad but I took Yeji on a date .. long story short Nancy showed up and made a scene” Sooyoung was about to reply until another gunshot interrupted her. 

“Okay we need to get the fuck out of here, but don’t think this conversation is over” Sooyoung grabbed the younger girl’s hand, keeping her back to the wall as she moved slowly to look out. The men were busy looking under cars and ambushing stores to look for Hyunjin, they must’ve seen her in this area because they weren’t moving despite not finding her. Sooyoung looked around, the other side of the street was empty but if they made a break for it they would be spotted in a matter of seconds but on the other hand Sooyoung and Hyunjin could probably outrun them.

Sooyoung held her breath and hid behind the wall as one of the men came out of the store. She looked back into the ally way and seeing the car they were taking cover behind. Sooyoung was always good at hot wiring, maybe they should- no no they had cars too it would be one hell of a chase and Sooyoung didn’t feel like dealing with cops. 

“Are you good?” The older girl turned to Hyunjin who looked like she was saying a prayer “God you’re so dramatic” 

“Dramatic??? If they catch me I'm dead, DEAD Sooyoung. Everyone knows once Sunmi wants to talk to you it really means she wants to rip your head off with her bare hands and throw your body into the ocean with concrete attached to your ankles!” That was enough to get Sooyoung to make a decision. 

“Ugh fuck fine. Follow me and keep up or I’m leaving your ass” Sooyoung took a well needed deep breath before making a break for it, Hyunjin followed closely behind. They got a few blocks ahead before one of them shouted out to the rest of the men “There she is!” 

Sooyoung ran as fast as she could making sharp and unpredictable turns that it was a little hard for Hyunjin to keep up, they went through stores and past the street markets. Climbing over gates and even running on people’s property, Sooyoung did everything she could think of to get them off their tail but they were still onto them. There was only one thing left to do and that was to lose them in the buildings. Which Sooyoung actively tried to avoid but that was there only hope.

“Over here!” Sooyoung yelled out to the younger girl who just quickly followed her into a building. Sooyoung wasted no time pushing past the old people and rushing up the stairs, her heart was beating quickly as she heard the entrance door to the building open and their loud voices echoing around. “They went upstairs” 

Sooyoung wasn’t even thinking straight, she kept going up and up. Fucking christ how many floors did this shit have. She didn’t even realize she was slowing down until one of the men reached out for Hyunjin but he was kicked in the face and went tumbling down the stairs a few seconds after. They were closing in on them. Shit. 

“The roof!” Hyunjin shouted pushing the door open not even caring about the blaring noise that came after. Sooyoung ran to the edge and almost slipped but Hyunjin caught her and pulled her back. “Fuck what do we do Sooyoung what do we do!” Hyunjin asked frantically looking around. Sooyoung tried to think but she was out of breath, both girls jumped when the door to the roof was kicked open and three guys stepped out. 

“Nowhere to run now?” The front man asked sarcastically, pulling out his gun. Hyunjin sighed in defeat desperately trying to catch her breath as well. “Sunmi’s not gonna be too happy when she hears about this” He spoke up again but Sooyoung was tired of hearing his voice already. 

“Fuck Sunmi.” Hyunjin whipped her head around to look at the older girl, eyes so wide they look like they were about to pop out of her head. “Just follow me” Sooyoung whispered before putting her hands up. 

“Fuck Sunmi and fuck you” Sooyoung kept speaking, Hyunjin noticed she was backing up and decided to do the same. “You like your job? You like being pushed around, going on wild goose chases like this? Well let me tell you something buddy, this is all you’ll ever get out of life if you let that bitch push you around” 

“Quite frankly I don’t give a fuck what you have to say right now” He cut her off stepping closer, the other two men stayed behind incase they tried to run back down. “And I'd watch your mouth if I were you, the only reason I haven’t put a bullet in your head is because Sunmi requested to bring your ass back alive.” He looked at Hyunjin who just looked terrified, Sooyoung backed up more feeling herself getting close to the edge.

The two girls lowered their hands before turning to each other, Hyunjin still didn’t understand what Sooyoung was planning. “Sunmi wants her? Tell that bitch to come get her” That was last thing Sooyoung said before turning around and jumping off the roof. “You fucking maniac!” Hyunjin tried to catch her but was too late. She had no time to see if Sooyoung made it or not as the men were rushing to grab her, she blindly jumped off the roof and onto the next. 

-

“Holy fuck that was fucking awesome” Sooyoung held the door open for Hyunjin who hadn’t stopped going on and on about what happened almost an hour ago. “I mean I almost fucking shit myself and that was probably the most terrifying thing ever but we fucking made it” Sooyoung chuckled at the younger girl’s enthusiasm as they opened the door to their secret hang out spot. 

“Where the fuck you two been?” Hyejoo spoke up as she threw darts at the wall. “Bitch oh my god let me tell you everything” Hyunjin pulled Hyejoo into the kitchen and Sooyoung flopped down on the couch pulling out her phone to see a few missed calls and messages. 

Jindori <3: I’m out of work and I actually enjoyed it! I’ll tell you all about it when I see you

Jindori <3: We’re still on for tonight right?

Jindori <3: Baby :( 

Jindori <3: Is everything alright? :(

Sooyoung sighed looking at the time, it was past midnight and she knew for sure Jinsol was asleep but she still decided to give her a call. 

“Hello? Sooyoung? Are you okay?” Sooyoung was shocked to hear Jinsol pick up “Y-yeah i’m good Jinsol, I’m sorry about that. Hyunjin got into a mess and I had to be there for her” Sooyoung explained making up a lie when Jinsol kept asking questions, calming down once she seemed to believe her. 

They spent the next hour talking and catching up, Jinsol gave her a full run down on her day at work and Sooyoung actually wanted to listen, blindly jumping off roofs to get away from angry men with guns will make you appreciate the little things in life and it made Sooyoung appreciate Jinsol a lot more. 

Another hour passed and Sooyoung was fast asleep along with Jinsol on the other line. Hyunjin shook her head as she gently grabbed the phone from under Sooyoung’s face and hanging up. She placed Sooyoung’s phone on the coffee table before sitting on the floor in front of her. 

Hyunjin was never good with words, especially not when it came to Sooyoung because Sooyoung herself wasn’t good with words. But Hyunjin felt like this was the most appropriate and less awkward time to thank the older girl. “I know you’re asleep and you won’t hear this like at all- well maybe you can hear me and just think it’s apart of your dream like the way people in a coma do .. wait do they do that? Ahh never mind” Hyunjin took a deep breath before looking down “Thank you for today Sooyoung. Without you I’d probably be getting ripped to shreds by a shark at the bottom of the ocean right now” The younger girl laughed softly to herself. 

“Seems like you’re always there for me when I need you the most ..” Hyunjin trailed off looking at the sleeping girl. She spent a few minutes watching her before getting up and ruffling the older girl’s hair. Sooyoung just groaned pushing her hand away and turning to lay on her stomach. “Goodnight idiot” 

-

“What the fuck do you mean she got away?”

“They were jumping off roofs boss, there wasn’t much we could do” 

“So why didn’t you jump off the roofs with them?” 

“They were pretty high and-“

“No. I don’t want to hear anymore excuses. Bring that bitch to me or I’ll feed your dick to your grandmother and her grandkids, am I clear?” 

“Crystal clear Sunmi” 

“Now get the fuck out and don’t come back until you have her.” 

As soon as they walked out Sunmi threw one of her mini statues at the wall cracking it. Chungha sat on her wife’s lap, kissing her lips down to her jawline “don’t get too worked up baby, you know that gives you migraines” Chungha whispered massaging her wife’s temples. 

“I ask them to do one thing and they can never get it fucking right, do I need to start firing people? Is that it?” Chungha put the blunt to her mouth and lit it up, throwing the lighter on the desk and moving her hands down to massage her wife’s sides. “Someone breaks my nieces heart and I can’t even count on my best men to bring me the little fuck who did it.” Sunmi complained while Chungha just blew smoke in her face, oddly enough it made her calm. 

“You’ll get her baby don’t worry, then you can tie her and her little friend up in our torture room and make them wish they were never born” Chungha took another puff before passing it to Sunmi who took a puff and almost coughed up a lung.

“That’s right. Especially her little friend, I’ll make that little bitch pay” Chungha nodded planting kisses all over her face. “I’ll get those bitches even if it’s the last fucking thing I do.”


	2. The Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of Sunmi’s past haunts her and Sooyoung pays for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Flashbacks are in Italics  
> \- Mentions of violence

“Boss I know you told me not to come back until I have them but-“

“Then why are you here.” Sunmi interrupted him turning in her chair to face the door before taking a sip of her wine. “I came to update you-“ 

“I don’t want an update. I want them in front of me. Were my instructions not clear enough for you?” 

“Of course they were boss, but I thought you would like to know that we got eyes on her sister. Hyejoo was her name, she’s out dealing with Yeojin the one you let sell for you once in awhile” Sunmi stopped drinking half way, flicking her eyes up at the man in front of her. “Sit.” Sunmi pointed to the seat in front of her and he sat almost immediately. 

“Continue.” 

“They’re selling around the area right now, if we move now we can catch up to them. Roughen the sister up a little bit and she’ll tell us where Hyunjin’s and the friend is hiding” Sunmi chuckled pouring more wine into her glass before standing up and walking in front of where he sat, taking another sip she leaned against the front of the desk. “That’s smart, didn’t really think of that. What’s your name?” 

“Hui” He replied trying to hold in a smile as he looked at the men who stood to the side. Ever since he was hired a few months ago he’s been trying to get Sunmi’s attention, going the extra mile whenever she would ask for shit to get done. But she never asked for his name when the job was finished, so today was special for him. This was his come up, or so he thought. 

“Hui ..” Sunmi repeated gulping her wine in one go “You ever wondered why I never thought of that plan before?” He shook his head and seconds later a single gunshot echoed through the room. “BECAUSE I NEVER FUCKING ASKED FOR THE FUCKING SISTER!” Sunmi yelled out at the now dead man, his head dripping with blood where the gun wound was. The men in the room watched in shock as Sunmi wiped blood that splattered on her face off, pouring herself some more wine and lighting up her cigar. 

Sunmi took a few seconds to gather herself together before making eye contact with the rest of the men “Johnny, go and find our little friend and don’t come back until you have her.” She repeated her instructions as calm as possible and Johnny nodded fixing his jacket and leaving the room. 

“Hoseok clean this shit up before Chungha gets back.” Sunmi threw her towel on the floor and plopped down on her chair picking up her cell phone and dialing a number. 

“Haseul long time no talk, let me take you out to eat. I think we have some things to discuss” 

-

“You sure I can stay with you?” 

Hyunjin set her bag down along with Yerim’s, she looked around the small studio apartment as Yerim cheerfully walked in. “Of course you can silly, it’s peaceful here and sorta well hidden” Yerim closed the curtains to make it feel more safe turning to face Hyunjin. “You’re doing good for yourself Yerim I’m proud” The taller girl ran her fingers across Yerim’s painting, it was of the four of them in front of Jerry’s pizza shop. 

“Ahh it’s nothing, it was either this or stay with grandma and listen to her bicker whenever she found one of my spray cans.” Hyunjin nodded in agreement, they loved their grandma but that was only because she raised them. Took them in when their mother left them but she was no better and come to think of it she wishes they just grew up alone. 

“To celebrate us being roomies you should come with me to this underground showcase, I sprayed this sick painting and I want you to see it” Yerim handed the older girl a slice of pizza before plopping down on the couch. “I don’t think its safe for me to be out there right now” 

“It’s underground and besides even if someone was looking for you, you could just wear a mask and a hat” Yerim explained like it was the simplest thing in the world. It absolutely wasn’t safe to be out there but who was Hyunjin to say no. “Fine I’ll go, but if I die tonight I want you to tell everyone at my funeral it was your fault” Yerim just chuckled giving the girl a thumbs up. “You can shower and get ready, it stars in an hour” It was gonna be a long night. 

While Hyunjin was getting ready for Yerim’s showcase, Sooyoung paced back and forth in Jinsol’s bedroom. It had been a week since Sunmi’s goons chased them down, now Sooyoung wasn’t easily scared but you had to be an idiot to not feel a little paranoid when Sunmi was out to get you. “Sooyoung you won’t believe this!!!” Sooyoung stopped pacing around once the blonde entered the room. 

“Guess who’s got a meeting with fucking Chungha!!” Jinsol didn’t even let Sooyoung process what she said before jumping up and down. “Chungha?! the singer?!” The blonde just nodded jumping and twirling around, Sooyoung tackled the blonde onto the bed kissing and celebrating with her until it hit her. 

“Wait.” Sooyoung pushed herself off the bed, Jinsol was still laying down rereading the message. “Chungha .. as in Sunmi’s wife Chungha?” 

“That’s the one!” Jinsol said excitedly hopping up “I want you to come with me, it’s nerve racking and your presence calms me down” The blonde pouted walking over to Sooyoung before wrapping her arms around her waist, she didn’t even notice that Sooyoung was frozen, the color drained from her face as she thought about everything that could go wrong if she said yes. 

“C-cant Jiwoo go with you?” Sooyoung stuttered when she was nervous and/or scared and she wanted to punch herself for doing it at this moment. “Is everything okay?” Jinsol backed away a bit furrowing her eyebrows as Sooyoung tried her hardest to look calm. “N-no yeah everything’s f-fine.”

“Are you lying?” 

“N-no” 

“Sooyoung.” 

“It's just that, I- I have to do something that day and I can’t miss it” 

“I didn’t tell you what day it was” 

Sooyoung just laughed rubbing the back of her head as Jinsol rolled her eyes, pushing the taller girl away from her and sitting back on her bed. “Why can’t you ever just be honest with me?” 

“Come on Jinsol” Sooyoung groaned plopping herself on the bed, the blonde just crossed her arms and looked away. “Oh you’re gonna be a brat now?” 

“I’m not being a brat, I’m fine” 

“So you’re not mad?” 

“Nope.”

“You sure?” 

“Yup.”

“Okay then, let me put on a movie” Sooyoung got up from her spot to walk towards Jinsol’s Disney collection looking for the blonde favorites. 

“I just think it’s funny how-“ Sooyoung sighed as the blonde spoke up “You never seem to want to support me now. It’s always I gotta do this or I gotta do that, I gotta bail Yerim of out of jail, I gotta help Hyunjin with her girl problems, I gotta keep Hyejoo out of trouble” Jinsol mocked and Sooyoung shook her head. 

“I sound nothing like that” Sooyoung defended and Jinsol sucked her teeth throwing a pillow at her “That’s not the point!” 

“So what’s the point then Jinsol? The girls? Get over it already, they’re like my sisters” Sooyoung tossed the movie she had in her hand on Jinsol’s desk. She usually just let the blonde say whatever she has to say about whatever but tonight she had time. 

“But they’re not your sisters Sooyoung, they’re your fucked up friends who get you into trouble every chance they get.” Jinsol stood picking up the pillow she threw “Don’t even Jinsol. I practically raised those girls, they didn’t grow up with much. I’m sorry if i’m emotionally attached to them, is that a fucking crime?” 

Jinsol aggressively nodded her head yes and Sooyoung scoffed “It's a crime when all they do is ruin your life! How many times have I had to come pick you up from the Police station because you wanted to use yourself as a distraction for Yerim to outrun the cops?” Sooyoung was about to say something but decided not to, Jinsol took that as an opportunity to continue. 

“O-or how many times have I had to come and pay not only yours but Hyejoo’s hospital bill because you idiots thought it was a good idea to take on a group of men for cat calling you?” Once again Sooyoung didn’t respond and to be fair she didn’t know what to say, she wanted to tell the blonde off but everything coming out of her mouth was ... true. 

“And maybe just maybe Hyunjin might be the only one who hasn’t put you in a hospital or in jail .. yet.” Sooyoung laughed, if only she knew exactly what Hyunjin was putting her through.

“There you go, thinking it’s a joke” 

“I don’t think it’s a joke Jinsol, not at all but you have to stop with this jealous attitude. They aren’t going anywhere and neither are you.” With that Jinsol shut her mouth, only sighing in response. “Look” Sooyoung spoke up softly sitting down on the blonde’s bed and pulling her on her lap. “I’ll go with you to your meeting, I promise.” 

Sooyoung had no idea why she agreed to go, it was a dumb move but Jinsol was looking up at her with those puppy dog eyes and she just couldn’t say no. Even Yerim would call her an idiot for walking right into the woman’s trap. Shit this might all be a trap, the woman could have figured out in a week that Jinsol was important to Sooyoung and that she was trying her hardest to get into the music industry. She could be using Jinsol as bait and Sooyoung was just gonna walk right in. 

“Promise not to be la-“

“I promise I won’t be late.” Sooyoung held out her pinky, the blonde hesitated but intertwined their pinkies together once the brunette gave her signature pout. Jinsol wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck letting her head rest on her shoulders. “I love you .. I just want the best for you.” 

“I know baby I know” Sooyoung whispered as she held onto the blonde, moving back to lay down on the bed. They both went silent, holding each other for the rest of the night. 

-

“Man you said you would be here by now!” Hyejoo tapped her fingers on the car as Yeojin yelled into her cell phone. Today was successful, according to Yeojin they managed to sell more together than Yeojin sells by herself. Hyejoo was still pretty new to this but she planned to keep going, it made quick money and when she wasn’t blowing it on games and absolutely nothing, she was saving it for an apartment for the three girls to get the hell out of their grandma’s house. 

“This fucking guy always does this shit, I told Sunmi to drop his ass. Man wait until I tell her about this” Hyejoo just laughed, she wasn’t phased by this. She had patience when it came to making money, Yeojin on the other hand not so much. Little girl was like a ticking time bomb. 

20 minutes passed by and Yeojin was only getting angrier, she already blew up so at this point it was just entertainment for the taller girl. But she had a right to go off, Hyejoo was patient but not that patient and it was unusual for a buyer to be this late. “Yo Yeojin has anyone ever been this slow before?” Hyejoo asked hopping down from the car, Yeojin shook her head no aggressively texting. 

As if on cue a black car pulls up and the two girls looked at each other in confusion. “Did he say he was coming in a car?” As the car got closer Yeojin realized exactly what was happening, picking up the bag slowly and slinging it over her shoulder. “it’s the cops run!” 

Hyejoo didn’t hesitate to dip out of there going her own way, she may be new to this but she knew better than to follow Yeojin. Mainly because the smaller girl made it clear if the cops were ever onto them they were to split up and meet back somewhere later. 

Hyejoo ran in the street since it was almost midnight and barely any cars were out, not even bothering to look behind her. She could hear the sirens get closer so she turned the corner desperately trying to get to where it was crowded, she caught sight of all the lights and stores and people but before she could reach them a black jeep pulled up in front of her. Hyejoo tried to stop herself and turn back around but two big men stepped out grabbing her by the back of the shirt and tossed her in the jeep, speeding off. 

Hyejoo tried to catch her breath as the man sitting next to her helped up and pushed her to sit down. “Who the fuck are you?!” Hyejoo was surrounded, the driver, the passenger and the two men on each side of her had her trapped and she couldn’t even move if she wanted to. 

“That’s not important” The man in the passenger seat spoke up, Hyejoo couldn’t see his face well but looking in the rear view mirror his eyes didn’t look as intimidating as he sounded. “I’m gonna get straight to the point, where’s Hyunjin?” 

“I don’t know who that is.” The men in the car laughed, the man in the passenger seat nodding his head giving a signal to the men next to her to take out their guns. Hyejoo side eyed them, this couldn’t be real. Was she really in a situation where she had to choose between her sister and her own life? 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Personally I prefer the easy way, not much of a violent person but I wouldn’t tempt me” He spoke calmly looking in the mirror and combing his hair back, his voice was suppose to be soothing but it just terrified her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know who she is. You got the wrong girl.” Hyejoo repeated swallowing so hard she was sure everyone in this car could hear it. “That’s odd .. you look identical I even thought you were her for a second” He paused turning his head slightly to the side to look at her. “I know you’re her sister, Hyejoo right?” She didn’t respond just eyeing the two men who still had their guns out. 

They didn’t point it at her, just held in their hands which made it even scarier for some reason. “Now you can’t speak? Hm that’s fine. We can go pick up the other one, what was her name again?” He looked in the rear view mirror at her but Hyejoo knew it wasn’t a question “Yerim, right?”

“Don’t fucking touch her.” 

Hyejoo moved up and the men next to her pointed their guns at her but it didn’t phase her. Yerim didn’t need to be involved in any of this shit and she would fight her way out of this car if she had to. 

“No no, no need for the guns” He waved his hand and the guns were off her just like that. “I don’t want to hurt you, quite frankly we have no business with you but I have to ask.” 

“And trust me you rather have me ask than my boss, am I right?” He pointed to his men who all just nodded in agreement. “I told you I don’t know who that is and I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Okay that’s fine, that’s okay. We’ll find her regardless but I just wanted to speed things up y’know?” Hyejoo just stood quiet, she already said too much even if it was just her getting defensive. 

“Stop here.” He pointed in front of Jerry’s pizza shop and the driver compiled, parking right in front of it. “How do you know Yeojin?” 

“She put you up to this?” 

“Yeojin? No” He replied shaking his head while laughing. “We found you all on our own” 

That worried Hyejoo, if they found her they could definitely find Yerim no matter how good she tried to stay off the radar or even worse they could find Hyunjin. “Before I let you go Hyejoo, please tell Hyunjin that things will only get worse from here if she doesn’t cooperate” The man next to her stepped out of the car, holding the door open for her. She eyed the man in the passenger seat who just sat there calmly, a smug look on his face or so she assumed like he didn’t just threaten her or her family. 

The car drove off as soon as she stepped out and the man stepped back in. Hyejoo’s phone vibrated with messages and voicemails from Yeojin. 

Yeoyeo: Yo dude wya what’s the move ?

Yeoyeo: You got booked ? 

Yeoyeo: Man quit playing games answer my calls 

Yeoyeo: Ahh shit they really got you :(

Yeoyeo: #FreeHyejoo Ima fix this! 

Hyejoo just shook her head she couldn’t even enjoy Yeojin blowing up her phone when all she could think about was what just happened a few minutes ago. There was only one person she could go to for something like this.

This was going to be a long night and Hyejoo had a feeling this was only the beginning. 

“Like what you see?” 

Yerim whispered to Hyunjin who was just admiring this one piece, without moving her focus from it she nodded “Its beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like this before- of course yours is much better” Yerim laughed pushing the taller girls shoulder “Yeah yeah .. they call her Heekkie” 

“Heekkie .. that’s a weird name” 

“Very weird but she’s pretty dope, I met her a few times and she taught me few techniques but she doesn’t talk much” Hyunjin observed the painting more, if she taught Yerim a few things then she must be really amazing. The piece was of a girl sitting at a table with bunnies all around, she had on a yellow outfit and she was sitting in a red room. It was simple but the amount of details on it blew her away. “She’s over there talking to some people if you want to confess your love” Hyunjin just shook her head elbowing the younger girl. 

“Wait on second thought-“ Hyunjin took off her mask and hoodie, putting the mask in her pocket and fixing her hair. “How do I look?” Yerim fixed her hair a bit, pushing some hair behind her ear before giving her a thumbs up. It wouldn’t hurt to go up and tell her how much she enjoyed her art, right?

Hyunjin walked over pretending to look at more artwork as she slowly approached the girl, picking up on her conversation. “Yeah this will probably be my last piece for the year, maybe longer who knows” Hyunjin was shocked to hear her voice, it was deeper than she expected but she pouted at her words once she realized what she said. Why would anyone so talented want to just stop? “Thank you for coming though I appreciate it” The smaller girl smiled and it made Hyunjin’s heart skip a beat, it was cliche but that’s how she felt. 

When she smiled her whole face lit up, it was probably the cutest thing Hyunjin had ever seen. “That sucks, y’know?” Hyunjin finally spoke up not making eye contact just yet, still admiring the rest of the other girls paintings she had hung up. Was she selling them? 

She turned around taken back by the unfamiliar voice and Hyunjin continued “Just someone so talented just giving up like that .. breaks my heart” Hyunjin trailed off tracing one of the paintings with her fingertips, finally facing the smaller girl and locking eyes. 

“I think it sucks more for me than it does for you” Hyunjin shrugged, still keeping the eye contact “I’m Hyunjin. Kim Hyunjin” The taller girl held out her hand and she had to try everything in her power to hold back her smile when she felt a soft hand in hers. “You’re Heekkie right?” The smaller girl nodded, surprisingly they both still kept the eye contact. 

“That’s what they call me”

“That’s what they call you but what can I call you?” 

She hesitated for a moment breaking the eye contact to look at her own paintings, she never really gave people her real name, especially not when they first meet but for some odd reason, Hyunjin’s presence made her feel .. safe? 

“Heejin. Jeon Heejin.” 

“Jeon Heejin .. Jeon Heejin ..” Hyunjin repeated a few times, she could see the smaller girl smile when she did it from the corner of her eye “It just rolls off my tongue so perfectly.” Hyunjin added and Heejin was sure she couldn’t keep up the eye contact anymore so she changed the subject. “Are you an artist? What do you draw?” Hyunjin shook her head looking around “God I wish, I’m not as talented as you or anyone in here really” 

“I’m supporting my sister” Heejin nodded, finally observing the taller girls features “Choerry’s sister right? You two look a lot alike” 

“So I’ve been told, we’re twins- well triplets but the other one isn’t here. She doesn’t like stuff like this but she also looks like us” Hyunjin felt herself ramble on out of nervousness but Heejin only seemed to find it entertaining, laughing and smiling whenever Hyunjin opened her mouth. “I never met triplets before” Heejin confessed and Hyunjin pretended to get offended, which of course made the smaller girl laugh. “Well I’m happy to be your first then” 

“Hmm technically Choerry was first.” Hyunjin just waved her hand dismissively and Heejin didn’t know why she found that so funny but she was laughing out loud now she was sure everyone in this event could hear her. On the other hand Hyunjin didn’t know what she was doing that was so funny but she wanted to keep doing it, the sight of Heejin throwing her head back in laughter, her eyes lighting up and her cheeks turning light pink was something Hyunjin enjoyed a lot. 

“You’re a very funny person.” 

“Am I that funny or do you just think I'm cute?” Hyunjin teased wiggling her eyebrows while Heejin shrugged “maybe you’re just funny” 

“Said no one ever” Heejin chuckled lightly pushing the taller girl away from her “You’re distracting me I’m supposed to be selling these” 

“Are these yours?” Heejin nodded and Hyunjin came up with her worst idea of the night. She eyed the paintings, they were incredible, so detailed and so colorful it made Hyunjin happy. So she didn’t regret it when she pulled out all the money she had in her pocket “How much?” 

Heejin eyed her shaking her head “You don’t have to-“

“I have $40 on me, how much?” 

“They’re $10 each but really Hyunjin you don’t-“ 

“Then I’ll take 4.” Hyunjin held her out her hand with the money, the smaller girl hesitated looking between the money and the girl who just smiled at her. Damn it. She had a really cute smile. 

Sighing Heejin took the money and watched with disbelief as Hyunjin picked out her favorite ones and putting them in a bag. “Thank you for this .. I owe you” Hyunjin just waved her hand dismissively. “If you want to pay me back .. let me take you on a date?” Heejin was caught off guard, staring blankly at the girl. “Or not I’m sor-“ 

“No! No- I mean yes, yes I would love that” The vibe got a little awkward as they smiled at each other not knowing what else to say, usually Hyunjin was fine with the ladies she would even have the date planned out already but now she was blank. She was brought back to reality when Heejin gave her a piece of paper with her number on it. 

“Just .. let me know” She gave the taller girl a shy smile but Hyunjin returned it confidently. “Of course .. I’ll see you soon then” The smaller girl nodded as Hyunjin backed away. 

“Bye Jeon Heejin.” 

“Bye Kim Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin looked back at the girl one last time before looking for Yerim, which wasn’t hard since her bright ass hair made her stick out like a sore thumb. “Hey! How’d it go?” Yerim dismissed whoever she was talking to once she spotted Hyunjin. 

“It went pretty well .. other than I’m broke now but I got her number” Hyunjin shrugged giving her sister a high five. 

This was probably the best night she’s ever had in awhile. 

“Jinsol I can’t go in” 

Sooyoung pulled the girl away from the door, they’ve been at for about 10 minutes, mostly because it was Sooyoung’s fault. Jinsol wanted to be 15 minutes early but now she was only 5 minutes early and she wasn’t sure if that would make a good impression on Chungha. 

“What is your problem?” Jinsol was getting frustrated, Sooyoung was acting so paranoid and impatient the whole ride over here and she would just tell Jinsol that nothing was wrong and that she was just “excited for her” 

“Jinsol it’s 3 am, who books a meeting at 3 am you don’t think this seems a little too suspicious?” The blonde shook her head no, Jinsol knew all about the entertainment business, you work on their time not on yours. So if they’re time was 3 am, 4 am or even 6 am you better be there. 

“Sooyoung please just come on” Jinsol pouted relaxing the taller girl by planting open mouthed kisses all over her face and eventually connecting their lips in a sweet slow kiss before she pulled away. “Please, for me?” The blonde spoke softly and Sooyoung knew it would be absolutely impossible to say no to her. Rolling her eyes and sighing Sooyoung held the door open for her as Jinsol skipped in. 

Sooyoung tuned out everything Jinsol was saying to the man at the front, she kept looking around the gigantic club. Sunmi’s name was written in big cursive letters that lit up the room with a big disco ball hanging from the middle of the dance floor. Sooyoung felt the goosebumps on her skin as she eyed the name, repeating it over and over again in her head. 

Sunmi. 

“This way ladies” The mans calm voice brought Sooyoung back to reality as she was being pulled down the hall by Jinsol. Everything looked so expensive, she wondered why Jinsol wasn’t so phased by being in a place like this. Sooyoung never thought she would ever be able to step foot in such expensive places, let alone a celebrities club. 

“Chungha, Jung Jinsol is here to see you.” 

She heard the man’s muffled voice coming from Chungha’s office. 

“Wish me luck baby” Jinsol had a tight grip on the brunettes hand. “Goodluck baby, I know you’ll impress her” Sooyoung tried to sound as supportive and calm for Jinsol as she could, kissing her forehead and then her lips. The blonde waved goodbye as she disappeared into the office. The man eyed Sooyoung as he walked back to the front. 

Sooyoung didn’t know what to do so she stood in front of the door pacing back and forth, hoping to god Chungha likes what she sees quickly so they can get the fuck out of here. 

20 minutes passed and Jinsol was still in there. Sooyoung’s paranoia was at an all time high, whenever random men and women would walk by they would look at Sooyoung like they knew her. 

Especially this one man staring at her from the end of the hall, she tried not to make any eye contact with him but she felt his intense stare burning the side of her face. 

But as if this moment couldn’t get any worse she saw him call someone up. Sooyoung looked between the man and the door, sighing. “Jinsol will forgive me eventually” Sooyoung kept telling herself as she walked towards the opposite end of the hall. She looked back and saw him slowly walking towards her, so she picked up her speed only to bump into someone else.

“Going somewhere?” Sooyoung looked in front of her and she felt her soul ascend when she recognized him from the roof. 

“The b-bathroom.” 

“Let me escort you then” He held his hand out with a smile on his face, gesturing for her to walk ahead of him. She didn’t really have a choice now, did she?

-

Sunmi was in the middle of cutting her steak when her phone rang, holding up her finger to tell the woman across from her to hold on. 

“Hello?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Okay- no don’t call Johnny, let him stay out here. I’ll be right there” 

“So sorry about that, continue.” Sunmi smiled at the girl, stuffing her mouth with steak. 

“As I was saying, I know you didn’t call me here to eat steak and talk about our lives.” Sunmi smiled knowing she was right but still it would be nice to pretend. “I just wanted it to be like old times, Haseul.” 

“Well it isn’t like old times, so tell me what you need.” Sunmi stared blankly at the girl for a few seconds before swallowing her food and placing her knife and fork down. “Very well then.” 

“I’m thinking of cutting your sister off” Haseul just rolled her eyes, she knew it was coming she just didn’t know when. “Of course you are.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing Sunmi” 

“Don’t give me that.” Sunmi moved closer reaching for Haseul’s hand but she just pulled away, glaring at her. “You hate me that much?” 

“This isn’t about you. Is there a reason you’re cutting her off?” Haseul scooted further away from the older woman, she didn’t even touch her food since she’s ordered it. She didn’t even know why she agreed to come here when this could’ve been an over the phone conversation. 

“She’s 16 and she’s selling dope for me. You do the math Haseul.” 

“I don’t remember you complaining when you agreed to “show her the ropes” or did you forget that like you forgot everything else about us?” Haseul didn’t mean to have so much attitude, but she couldn’t help it when it came to Sunmi. Ex girlfriends Haseul could handle, they didn’t push her buttons as much but ex wives? They were a different type of annoying and Sunmi was beyond that. 

Sunmi just chuckled, shaking her head. She didn’t have much to say to that, Haseul was right it was her fault for getting Yeojin into shit like this and it wasn’t fair to just cut her off either. But Sunmi had her reasons for everything. 

“You get so angry when you talk to me ..” 

“Yeah well can you fucking blame me.” Haseul immediately spat back. The smaller girl was usually nice to everyone, she was intimidating at times but she was nice and sweet. She was so delicate with Sunmi, so affectionate and kind and she was a ride or die. That’s one of the things that made her fall in love with Haseul, the things that made her marry her. But now she was always angry whenever they would talk, never came to see her anymore, never asked for her. She hated her. 

“You’re the one who left me Haseul.” 

“Because you’re a deranged, murdering sociopath. You never cared about me Sunmi. Never.” 

“That’s not tr-“ 

“I don’t want to hear it okay? It’s been over for 2 years now. I’m done talking about it. Just tell me what you need from me.” Sunmi sighed, scooting back over to her spot giving the younger girl some space. 

“Do you know who Kim Hyunjin is?” Haseul shook her head picking at her steak. “Ha Sooyoung?” Haseul tensed up, Sunmi caught on. 

“So yes?” 

“Leave her alone.” 

Sunmi chuckled “You know better than to tell me what to do when it comes to-“ 

“I don’t give a fuck about that. Leave her alone Sunmi, I mean it.” Sunmi never heard Haseul get this defensive or aggressive before not even when they were getting a divorce, it made Sunmi almost listen until she connected the dots. 

“Are you fucking her.” 

“What?” 

“Are you. fucking. her.” 

“And if I am?” 

“I’ll kill her.” Sunmi’s whole body was on fire, of course the little rat’s friend was fucking her ex wife, it was almost as if the universe set this whole shit up. “Like Hyunwoo?” Sunmi just glared at the other girl who glared back. 

“Fuck you.” Haseul got up from her seat a little too aggressively hitting the table and making almost everyone in the restaurant look their way. “Where are you going?” The older woman reached out but missed. “Away from you.” 

“Haseul just finish your food.” The smaller girl just flipped her off before getting in her face “If you have any love for me in that cold, broken piece of shit you call a heart, you would leave her alone.” That was the last thing she said before walking out of the restaurant. Leaving Sunmi there to clean up the mess and reassure the staff everything was fine. Leaving a $200 tip.

The whole car ride back home was sad. She never allowed herself to think so much about the younger girl but tonight was different. Sunmi was happy with her wife now and what they made together but she couldn’t help but think of the woman who was there when it all started. Sunmi was still very much in love with Haseul, it wasn’t very fair to Chungha but it is what it is. But her biggest regret was ever letting Haseul go, she missed her so much to the point where she had to drink or use drugs to numb the feelings and to deal with her not being there. 

She missed Yeojin, sure she saw her everyday but only for work. She missed taking her to parks, picking her up from school, taking her to basketball games and arcades. She missed spending time with the kid whenever Haseul was at work or attend a family event. When she met Haseul, her parents had just passed away. Sunmi was there for her, taking care of Yeojin for her when she was too depressed to get out of bed. She loved her until she felt okay to live her life again. Sunmi built an empire and she couldn’t have done it without Haseul. 

Sunmi already had so much anger from her past and when they divorced it was like she was filled with nothing but anger. Of course it calmed down a bit when she met Chungha. She wasn’t Haseul but she was still amazing. 

15 minutes passed and they arrived back at the club. Sunmi shook her thoughts away, the past was over with. She needed to focus on the present and boy was she excited for what was about to come. 

She didn’t bother to check on Chungha, the men at the front already informed her she was in a meeting with some upcoming artist, she would ask her about it later. She headed straight for her chambers. 

-

Sooyoung tried to wiggle her way out of her restraints, but they were too tight and she felt like every time she would move it would only get tighter. All she could do was sit there and think about how dumb she had to be to walk into the club of the woman you’re trying to hide from and not think anyone would recognize you. It was a rookie mistake, as Hyejoo would say and it was all Jinsol’s fault. Of course, she wouldn’t say that to her. The blonde just had this hold over her that sometimes she wishes she didn’t. 

Sooyoung heard the door open and she swallowed hard when the tall woman revealed herself from behind it. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sunmi closed the door and locking it. Sooyoung’s heartbeat was racing at this point she was sure the older woman could hear it too. Sunmi took off her fur coat and threw it on her bench. 

Sooyoung watched in anticipation as Sunmi took off her heels placing them neatly out of the way, she took off her jewelry and even poured herself something to drink. She didn’t look at Sooyoung not once while she did it either, she was treating her like she was invisible. Sooyoung wasn’t complaining though, from the way they tied her up she knew she was going to wish she was invisible by the end of the night. 

The silence was all too much for her so she decided to talk “I- I’m not any use to you. I don’t know where Hyunjin is.” Sunmi just smirked finishing her drink before placing it on the table. 

“I don’t like liars.” 

“I’m not lying” 

The older woman didn’t say anything, silently walking over to grab a chair and drag it across the floor to where Sooyoung sat. The older woman just plopped herself on the seat, holding her drink. Sooyoung refused to look in her eyes so she focused on her cup, it was half full. 

“After your guys chased us down she packed her bags and left she didn’t tell me where she was going. I swear.” Sunmi just nodded. 

“So she’s not in Korea?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I just know she’s not in Busan.” 

“Hm. Okay.” Sunmi stood up, finishing her drink and placing it on the floor next to Sooyoung. She bent down in front of the younger girl and just stared at her. Sooyoung desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. Did she know she was lying? Was she going to kill her? Kidnap her? Keep her here until Sooyoung lost her mind and snitched? 

Sooyoung got a little taste of what was to come through the night when Sunmi connected her fist to her jaw. The younger girl couldn’t fight back because of her restraints, she forced her eyes shut once Sunmi grabbed her hair to make the younger girl look at her. “Do you think I’m an idiot?” She asked slapping the girl across the face, she slapped her so hard Sooyoung was sure she drew blood. 

“I’ve been through this so many times I can practically tell you the next excuse that’s gonna come out of your mouth.” Sunmi continued, slapping her again and again. 

“Where is she?!” 

“I don’t know!” Sooyoung managed to get out, she cried out once Sunmi switched from slapping to punching. Punching her in the face and body, Sooyoung could feel the blood dripping down her lips. Sooyoung has been beaten up plenty of times, the only difference was she was never tied up before. 

The older woman pulled her head up by her hair wiping the blood off her lips, Sooyoung could smell the alcohol on her. God she hoped Sunmi wasn’t drunk right now, any wrong move could end Sooyoung’s life. 

“I know you think you’re some big shot .. that you’re untouchable .. but let me tell you something, Sooyoung. In here, with me, you’re nothing but the scum under my shoe. And if I have to beat you all night until you tell me where she is, I’ll gladly do it” Her grip on the younger girl’s hair tightened and Sooyoung groaned and not in a good way. Any tighter and she felt like her hair was going to be pulled out. 

“All this .. over a girl.” 

Sunmi slapped her again “She’s my niece! and your little friend broke her heart and if you don’t tell me where she is in the next 10 seconds it’s not going to be pretty.”

“10 ..” 

Sooyoung didn’t know what to think or what to do, what was going to happen if she reached 0, would she kill her? She wouldn’t kill her, she was a superstar, one of the big names everyone would find out. 

“9 ..” 

Why couldn’t she just let this go? Everyone gets heartbroken at least once in their lives, it wasn’t a big deal. It certainly wasn’t a reason to die. 

“8 ..” 

Sooyoung’s heart was racing, she didn’t want to die not for something so silly and corny as this. 

“7 ..” 

All Sunmi wanted was Hyunjin, she didn’t want Sooyoung, so why was she being punished. She didn’t know what Sooyoung said about her on the roof that day, she would’ve made sure Sooyoung knew what she heard. 

“6 ..” 

But no matter what Sunmi was about to put her through she wasn’t going to give Hyunjin up, no matter what. 

“5 ..” 

Sooyoung closed her eyes and relaxed her body almost as if she was accepting whatever Sunmi was going to do. The older woman noticed and stopped counting, looking over at the closet and then back at Sooyoung. 

“Fine, have it your way then.” 

Sooyoung opened her eyes to see Sunmi walking towards the door, opening it and calling out to someone. Shortly after three men entered the room and within seconds they cut her restraints off and Sooyoung thought she was free until Sunmi punched her one good time, this time she was able to fall back. Unfortunately right into their arms. 

They held her down on the floor, two men grabbed each arm and the last one held her legs, while Sunmi rummaged through her closet for something. Sooyoung’s eyes widened when she saw the older woman walk towards her with what looked like a huge pliers.

“You don’t have to do this.” Sooyoung pleaded as one of the men holding her legs took off one of her shoes and socks, throwing it in the ground. 

“Are you going to quit playing games with me?” 

“I’m not playing games!”

Sooyoung tensed up once the older woman put the tool next to her toes. “I’m gonna give you more chance. Where. Is. She?” 

Sooyoung shook her head still trying to fight her way out of their hold “I don’t know! please just- just stop!” Sunmi just glared at her and Sooyoung forced her eyes shut not ready for the pain that came seconds later.

“Wrong answer.”

-

“She’s going the opposite way of the police station Johnny I think we’re good-“ 

“Just park here.” 

The driver followed his orders parking a few feet away from the park. They were following Hyejoo after leaving her by Jerry’s, mostly because Johnny was paranoid she was going to run to the cops after their little meetup but she seemed to prove him wrong when they were blocks away from the police station. 

“She must be waiting for someone .. maybe Hyunjin?” One of the men in the backseat spoke up “We’ll be ready when she shows” He pulled out his gun and Johnny just shook his head keeping his eyes on the younger girl sitting on the bench. His eyes widen a bit when he saw who approached her.

“Who’s that?” One of the men whispered “She looks familiar” Johnny softened up when he realized who it was, clearing his throat. “Alright let’s go” 

“What? We can’t just leave she’s right there-

“I said let’s go.”

The driver hesitated, still looking at Johnny to change his mind. The other two men in the back quietly watching, holding their guns out. “Now.” 

The driver nodded backing out of his parking space and turning the car around. 

“Hyejoo what are you doing out here alone? It’s almost four in the morning” Hyejoo heard the girl she’s been waiting for speak up, she lifted her head up to see her walking closer to her only to get up and jog towards her, meeting her halfway. 

“Woah- what’s wrong?” Chaewon questioned and when she only got sniffling as an answer she just wrapped her arms around the taller girl, rubbing her back. 

“Chaewon” Hyejoo softly spoke up pulling away and wiping her tears “I’m sorry” 

Chaewon just shook her head pulling the devastated girl to the bench “I told you to stop telling me your sorry whenever you’re upset.”

“They were following me Chaewon, these big guys with guns and suits and a big car-“ 

“Slow down. They? As in who?” Chaewon scooted closer to the stressed out girl when more tears fell down her face. Hyejoo wasn’t the crying type but this was all just too much for her and with Chaewon’s soft voice comforting her she couldn’t hold her tears in. 

“I- I don’t know I think they work for Sunmi or something. They knew my name Chaewon. they knew Yerim’s name. They knew everything and I- I don’t know how ..” Chaewon just nodded squeezing the taller girls hand letting her know to continue. 

“They were looking for Hyunjin, I pretended I didn’t know her but they knew I was lying and they even threatened to talk to Yerim and everyone knows they aren’t going to just talk- and i’m so scared Chaewon” The tears kept flowing and Chaewon just sighed, Hyejoo called her up a week ago to tell everything with Hyunjin and how she was chased off a roof or something. She remembered Hyejoo mentioning Sunmi on the phone but she wasn’t entirely sure now hearing Hyejoo was followed by these guys she knew it was her. It was her style.

“Stop crying, let's go back to my place and we can get you something to eat and cleaned up-“

“No I can’t go- I think they’re still watching me somehow .. I don’t know, I- I don’t want to lead them to your home I-“ 

“Shh it’s fine okay, I’m not worried about that I just want to protect you”

“Chaewon ..” 

“Do you trust me?” Hyejoo hesitated before nodding looking down at the floor. “So let me protect you.” The older girl didn’t let Hyejoo respond, immediately grabbing her hand and leading her to her apartment. 

-

_ “Honey I’m home!” Sunmi closed the front door and threw her keys on the table and hung her coat up on the rack. There was no response so she walked into the kitchen to see Haseul there staring at the counter, tears coming down her face.  _

_ “There you are, how was your nig- what’s wrong?” Sunmi planted a kiss on the smaller girls forehead before backing up a little, wiping the tears from her face but Haseul didn’t respond. She kept her focus ahead of her while Sunmi pushed her hair behind her ears and her chin up so she was facing her. “Talk to me baby”  _

_ Haseul just glared at her not saying a word, it scared the older woman but she kept caressing her and planting tiny kisses on her face. “I’m here for you Haseul-“ _

_ “What happened to Hyunwoo.”  _

_ “What?” _

_ Haseul didn’t repeat herself she just looked away from the taller woman, who froze. Moving her hand away from the younger girl’s face “Why do you care about him?”  _

_ “He was my friend”  _

_ “Just a friend?”  _

_ “What happened to him.” Haseul repeated throwing her phone on the counter “He was found dead at the beach, he was shot.”  _

_ “Sounds like you already know what happened then” Sunmi replied nonchalantly walking over to the fridge and pulling out some orange juice. She eyed the younger girl who just stood frozen in her spot “Sunmi ..”  _

_ “Haseul please .. I don’t know what happened to him, I don’t always know everything. Can we just drop this, please?” _

_ “Did you do it?” Haseul hesitated to look up at the woman and when she did it only made her more angry. She was nonchalantly drinking her orange juice staring back at her. “Did. You. Do. It?” Sunmi just shook her head no, finishing her juice and throwing it in the trash.  _

_ “Where were you tonight?”  _

_ “The club”  _

_ “I called the club they said you weren’t there.”  _

_ “I told them to say that, I was in a meeting.” _

_ “With who.” _

_ “I can’t discuss that with you.” _

_ “I’m your wife.” _

_ “My wife, not my business partner.”  _

_ Haseul didn’t respond to that, the more questions she asked the more she felt like the knife in her heart was being pushed in deeper. She was lying. “Sunmi please ..” Haseul pleaded walking over to the woman and holding her hands, Haseul didn’t know what she was expecting to hear tonight. She wanted so hard to give her wife the benefit of the doubt but she knew what she knew and she couldn’t hide it.  _

_ “Haseul I love you but I-“ _

_ “I went to the club, you weren’t there. They told me you went over to Hyunwoo’s gym to work out. I went to his gym he wasn’t there. Enough with the lies.” Sunmi pulled her hands away, she always told Haseul to not get involved with her work, not to go digging in her professional life or she’ll see a lot of things that would make her run away.  _

_ “Don’t lie to me anymore .. did you do it.” Sunmi took a deep breath before smiling softly, she ran her fingers through the smaller girls soft hair. “I love you Haseul, please know that.” But Haseul didn’t accept it, she pushed the older woman hitting her back on the fridge. “What did you do to him?!” Sunmi just shook her head, “It wasn’t me” She said softly reaching for her wife who only just pulled away.  _

_ “Fuck you.” Haseul spat at her taking her ring off and throwing it at the taller woman. It hit her in the chest and Sunmi’s heart broke. “You lying, murdering son of a bitch. Don’t ever come near me or Yeojin ever again”  _

_ “Would you stop being like this I told you I didn’t hurt him.”  _

_ “So what were you doing at his gym?! You have a gym at the club, at home.” _

_ “I went to tell him to back off, he was flirting with you making moves on you- you’re my wife Haseul, I don’t take it lightly when someone else flirts with you. That’s all it was-“  _

_ “And then hours later he’s found dead at the beach with a bullet to his head? Bullshit Sunmi.” Sunmi moves closer but Haseul just moved back.  _

_ “You’ll never change .. not for me, not for yeojin, not for yourself. You’re a murderer and that’s all you’ll ever be” _

Sunmi was brought back to reality when the girl on the floor was screaming her lungs out, Sunmi’s men were running back and forth in the room trying to get the bleeding to stop. They asked Sunmi plenty of times what to do but she wouldn’t answer, she was in her own little world. 

“Boss what do you want us to do with her?!”

Sunmi stared blankly at the man before looking down at Sooyoung who was slamming her hand on the floor in pain and bawling. Sunmi looked down at her hands to see they were covered in blood as well as her pants. She looked at the younger girl again and was reminded of her ex wife and the conversation from earlier. Sunmi bent down pulling Sooyoung closer to face her “Do you know Haseul?” She asked but Sooyoung couldn’t even focus on that question with the excruciating pain shooting up her whole body. 

“I asked you a question. Do you know who Haseul is. Jo Haseul.” Sooyoung nodded and Sunmi gripped her hair but it didn’t phase her, the pain in her foot was much more painful. “Yes” Sooyoung replied gritting through her teeth, her eyes closed shut. “How.” Sunmi asked. 

“I work .. I- work for h-her.” It was almost impossible for Sooyoung to form that sentence, she felt like she was choking on her own tears and saliva. Sunmi keeping her here to ask more questions was pure torture. Sunmi was completely oblivious to the other girls pain, looking down and seeing her foot covered in blood and her toe missing as Haseul’s voice echoed in her head.  _ “If you have any love for me in that cold, broken piece of shit you call a heart, you would leave her alone” _

“Call Vivi.” 

“The doctor?” 

“No the fucking painter, yes the doctor” Sunmi replied helping Sooyoung sit up, grabbing a towel from one of her men who just stared in shock and wrapping the injured foot. “W-what do we do?!” The man asked, he had to be new. He looked like he had never done this before in his life. “Grab that, wrap it in a towel and put it in ice.” Sunmi ordered and he stared at what she was pointing at. “The .. toe?” He asked looking between the two. Sunmi nodded and he swallowed “Yes, now hurry up.” The older woman threw the towel at him and he scrambled to pick it up, slowly wrapping the toe up and looking back at the girl on the floor. “I’m sorry” He mumbled under his breath.

Sooyoung ended up passing out from the pain and Sunmi sighed whispering to herself “All you had to do was give me a location, now look what you made me do.” She whispered into the younger girls ear “You did this, not me.” She moved back once her men walked in with a stretcher to take Sooyoung to another room. 

“You did this” She repeated, watching the girl get dragged out until they disappeared, sitting on the floor where the pool of blood was. Regretting every decision she ever made leading up to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t it kinda funny Sooyoung got her toe cut off while Hyunjin’s secured herself yet another date

**Author's Note:**

> Welp who should I make Sunmi kill first? 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed, chapter 2 coming soon :) (I promise lol)


End file.
